1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a rolling element bearing and, more particularly, to a rolling element bearing configured with one or more fluid passages.
2. Background Information
A typical rolling element bearing for a turbine engine includes a plurality of rolling elements that are radially engaged between a bearing inner ring and a bearing outer ring. The inner ring may include a plurality of fluid passages that direct lubrication oil to a seal plate mounted axially adjacent the inner ring. The seal plate may include an annular notch that fluidly couples the fluid passages in the inner ring to a plurality of fluid passages in the seal plate. However, where the number of fluid passages in the seal plate is greater than the number of fluid passages in the inner ring, some of the fluid passages in the seal plate may receive more of the lubrication oil than others. A larger portion of the lubrication oil, for example, will generally flow into those fluid passages in the seal plate that are located circumferentially closest to the fluid passages in the inner ring. Such a non-uniform distribution of the lubrication oil through the seal plate may cause a non-uniform temperature differential in the seal plate, which may increase thermally induced stresses and distortions within the seal plate.
There is a need in the art for an improved rolling element bearing.